Three Little, Two Little, One Little Indian
by Basmathgirl
Summary: The two Doctors are slowly building a relationship together when their lives are taken in a new direction by saving Donna. Fortunately they have very good news. Rated M purely because it has a homosexual relationship.
1. A Ten-der Moment

**Characters:** Ten/TenII, Donna & others  
**WARNING:** please don't read if you are homophobic, because you _WILL_ be offended.

**Disclaimer:** the fact that TenII was practically thrown away without them even giving us an action figure proves that I do not own these characters.  
**A/N:** dedicated to **beachy_geek** for being my 'enabler' and encouragement. I'd have never contemplated doing this if it weren't for you.  
**A/N2:** this was written for and originally posted as part of a Tencest Ficathon on LiveJournal.

* * *

**Three Little, Two Little, One Little Indian**

**A Ten-der Moment**

.

The Doctor came up behind his counterpart and trailed a fingertip along his naked shoulder as they stood looking out of the TARDIS doors at the landscape beyond.

"What are you thinking about, love?" the Duplicate asked gently.

"How beautiful it is," the Doctor answered as he turned to gaze at him over his shoulder. "Seeing you here always makes me appreciate it more."

He chuckled self-consciously. "Why's that? It's not as though I'm anything special."

"Don't start that!" the Doctor scolded. "You sound just like your… like Donna. And we all know how brilliant she is."

"Yeah," the Duplicate agreed, and the Doctor brought his arms up to wrap around the Duplicate's shoulders before placing a kiss on his nape. "Do you ever wish she hadn't formed me?" he cautiously asked.

"Whatever makes you ask that? Of course I don't wish that; not when it left me with the chance to have you in my life," the Doctor replied.

"But it caused a terrible price to be paid," the Duplicate argued.

"Yes, it did; and she willingly paid it for you, so stop feeling guilty." The Doctor released his arms from his neck in order to turn and face him properly. "She would have loved to be here with us like this if she could, so please stop having this guilt trip," he pleaded. "I know what she felt before she 'died', as it were, and she wanted us to be happy more than anything else."

"And are you?" the Duplicate blurted out the question.

The Doctor tenderly took his face in his hands and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "With you here how can I be anything else? You make me more than happy. You are my light and my life."

He felt choked with emotion. "I love you, Doctor!" he declared in a soft whisper, wanting only him to hear.

"And I love you," the Doctor readily answered. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips onto his duplicate's mouth. Their delicate kiss quickly grew more passionate as they mouthed each other.

"Not again! Don't you two ever stop?" demanded a miffed voice from behind them.

They both turned to find Donna gazing at them, flushed with embarrassment as she carried a laundry basket full of clothing.

"Sorry. We were just enjoying the view," the Doctor explained.

"You're just enjoying something; that much was obvious," she replied with a smirk. "Did you want me to wash those trousers too?"

They both rushed forward to grab hold of her laundry basket and tussled between themselves over who end up with it. The Duplicate won, and sauntered off, leaving the Doctor with Donna. He immediately eased her down onto the pilot seat. "Come on, Donna. You need to rest a bit more," he insisted.

She huffed indignantly but sat down anyway. "I'm fine; honest I am, Doctor."

"I know," he said, smiling at her. "And I want to make sure you stay that way. You spend far too much time looking after us all."

"Well, I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid, don't I? I need you both to stick around for a while," she retorted.

"About that…," he began. "I'm really sorry, Donna."

"Will you stop apologising!" she exploded. "I wanted this, you are both happy with each other, and I get to be with you. I think that's pretty good in the circumstances."

"Ah, but Donna, you've got the sticky end of the lollypop," the Duplicate added as he re-joined them and took hold of her hand consolingly.

She tenderly stroked his cheek. "Aw, you are sweet! But I see this as good. I don't have to pander to some bloke unless I want to, I've gained a family and I get to carry on seeing the stars."

"Do you honestly not mind?" he sought to confirm.

"Honestly? Well, it would have been nice to have got like this the conventional way, but beggars can't be choosers," she admitted with a self-conscious shrug.

"Are you saying a metacrisis isn't conventional," the Doctor teased.

"Far better than worms lopping a bit off," she teased back. "On that note I shall go and do battle with some stains and you two can get back to erm… whatever or wherever you had got up to."

"Donna, you don't have to do that," the Doctor gently told her as she struggled to get up off her seat.

"I know," she replied sweetly. "I think they call it 'nesting', if I remember right." She then rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. "Duplicate number two is telling me he wants ice cream…" A faint lick of her lips made her then say, "Baileys ice cream, I should say."

As the Duplicate laughed knowingly, the Doctor shooed her away. "Go and lie down, and we'll bring you some. Just don't go around saying I never do anything for you."

"Right back at you," she retorted with a smile before waddling off down the corridor.

"I blame your missing heart for this," the Doctor pretended to gripe to his duplicate.

"Nothing to do with me," he defended himself with a wave of his hands. "I wasn't the one who wouldn't regenerate."

"Well, why would I?" the Doctor asked, adjusting his tie despite it being okay. "I look good like this."

"You certainly do," his duplicate agreed, edging closer. "Good enough to eat, in fact," he breathily added as he wrapped his hands around the Doctor's head.

"You think so?" the Doctor wondered.

"I know so," the Duplicate confirmed. "I also know that Donna expects her ice cream pretty soon or we'll be in trouble."

"Then so be it," the Doctor said with a wry chuckle.

The Duplicate looked at him in disbelief. "You know you wouldn't have this any other way."

It was true; the Doctor had the love of his life by his side, his best friend nearby, and a child on the way. What more could a Time Lord want?


	2. Saving A Life

**Warning:** if you are remotely horrified by homosexuality or Tencest please do not read any further. Or you could skip the first bits and go straight to the third section (but you'd miss vital info in the second section... why don't I just let you choose?).

**A/N:** I was going to post this separately, but then thought "Why bother?" If you liked the previous chapter you'd want to read this. :D

* * *

**The Prequel:**

**Saving A Life**

.

Once they were alone together in the TARDIS, after everyone had been dropped off back into their previous lives, it had been increasingly hard for the Doctor and his duplicate to resist those small moments of desire that sparked between. They had tried, oh they had tried so hard to deny that they felt more than passing interest in one another, had said that it was some form of narcissism being experienced; but ultimately it wasn't. Slowly, they acknowledged that it was love that existed between them. A love that daren't be named, especially within the confines of the rules they lived their lives by.

But you can't deny the inevitable. Small touches became acts of micro-worship. Words of congratulations took on whole new meanings. Hugs that celebrated victories became longed for events, until almost everything became a thing to celebrate just to gain that much yearned for contact.

It had taken imprisonment by a decidedly twisted war lord to bring about events that would change their relationship for ever. They had been tied together, rather closely, and had needed to wriggle about so that the Duplicate could get the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's pocket. It had brought faces unbearable close, breath was shared, eyes gained unguarded contact, and then lips had inevitable ghosted across soft tender flesh.

There had been an unspoken pact to redeem the moment once they were safely back on-board the TARDIS. And promises, once made, should not be broken.

The Doctor worried whether they should take this step, but the Duplicate had no such qualms. He knew what he wanted, he felt love that was reciprocated, and he saw no reason to then seek the reassurance he so badly needed.

It started with holding with soft caressing touches, placing small kisses, gradually building in intensity as they allowed passion to flare between them. Their first time together was hasty as they sought mutual pleasure; quickly ending up sprawled across a bed, naked and sweating with the effort of expressing and receiving love. Keen to accept his lover, the Duplicate had led their passionate dance, taking his Time Lord within his arms and his willing body. Never had the Doctor known such completion; and his love for this man, this humble human metacrisis knew no bounds.

From then on they made love at least once every single day. Who knew how much time they would have to share together? The universe was not always kind to them; so every opportunity was taken to love and be loved.

* * *

It was soon after their first steps as fully fledged lovers that a significant incident happened. As often transpired in such moments, they discussed recent companions and what they thought they would be doing with their lives. The Doctor was aware that the Duplicate evaded mentioning Donna, since for him the subject was even more painful.

He had been utterly heartbroken when he had been allowed to accompany the Doctor to tell Wilf and Sylvia about the events of that fateful night; and had hid from Donna when she came out of her stupor. The only good thing about that evening for the Doctor had been comforting his duplicate, and taking what became the initial steps of their budding relationship.

They were idly sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and eating breakfast, when a thought occurred to the Duplicate.

"Doctor, I know you said you had covered everything to remove us from Donna's mind, but what will happen about the baby?" he asked as he bit into his toast and marmalade.

"Baby?" the Doctor wondered in confusion. "What baby?" He stopped spreading marmalade on his own toast as he waited for an answer.

"D'uh! Your baby," the Duplicate replied sarcastically in true Donna style.

The Doctor spluttered in shock. "What! My baby? Since when did I have a baby?"

The Duplicate rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Since Donna touched the jar and we both got one of your hearts. Did you not know…?"

In stunned silence, the Doctor stared back at him for some seconds, until he eventually murmured, "No, I didn't know."

"Then how did you deal with the possibility Donna was pregnant?" the Duplicate demanded.

"The answer to that is simple: I didn't," the Doctor admitted.

"But… you can't leave her like that! She'll be suffering morning sickness by now. She'll find out. And then what, Doctor? Some idiot is bound to mention you!" The Duplicate had risen from his seat in indignation as the possibilities ran through his mind.

"It's okay, love." The Doctor stood to reach out and grasp his duplicate's arms, wanting to sooth him as much as he did himself. This was unexpected news, but it was salvageable. At least he thought it could be now this had come to light. "I know what to do. We can save her. Would you like us to go and do that now?"

The Duplicate nodded and tried to hide the tears that had appeared unbidden. He couldn't abandon Donna when she needed them; they were a part of each other and it hurt enough being ripped apart like they had.

"Come here," the Doctor softly ordered, and wrapped his arms around the Duplicate. He placed a kiss on his temple, saying, "It will be okay. I'm sorry I didn't know about the baby; I never even thought to look."

The Duplicate sniffed against the Doctor's neck, and clung to him. "You don't have to apologise; I do. I had assumed you knew but carried on regardless." He then lifted his head to say, "I'm sorry. But I was so upset at the time and…"

"Shh, shh, shh" the Doctor crooned, and kissed away the tears that carried out their threat to spill over. "Nobody is at fault here, and I'm not mad at you. It was yet another horrible thing that happened that day."

"Are you saying a baby is a horrible thing?!" the Duplicate wondered accusingly. "Because…"

The Doctor halted his words by placing a tender kiss on his mouth. "I'm not saying that at all. A baby is good news; almost as wonderful as gaining you," he said breathily. "My beautiful…" He punctuated his words by kissing his way along the Duplicate's jawline. "Handsome… gorgeous… sexy… Earthboy."

This was all so new between them, and the Duplicate still felt overwhelmed by his emotions. He felt love and desire for the man who held him in his arms, and concern and guilt about Donna. Which one are you supposed to concentrate on first? He ran his hands over the Doctor's buttocks as he thought, enjoying the feel of his muscular pert form. A form that he wished was naked at that moment.

"Doctor," he gasped out. "I want you."

There was an answering understanding chuckle. "You humans are all the same," he teased.

"Just because you are the sexiest Time Lord there has ever existed!" the Duplicate huffed.

"Come on," the Doctor tenderly encouraged, taking hold of his duplicate's hand and starting to lead him towards their bed. "I'll always have time for you."

"Oh, alright!" the Duplicate pretended to gripe. "Just don't make me beg… this time," he cheekily added.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they left the TARDIS and walked out onto Donna's street.

"Ah, a Saturday! Good, she should be home," the Doctor commented as they swept their gazes over the almost empty street.

Grinning wildly in excitement, the Duplicate bound up to the front door and rang the bell.

It was opened by a very hesitant Sylvia. "Yes? What do you two want?"

"Hello," both Doctors said simultaneously, making her wince.

"Is she in?" the Duplicate blurted out his question. "Can we see her?"

Sylvia frowned. "But you said…," she began to say when there was a voice behind her.

"Who is it, Mum? Let them in or shut the door," Donna commented. "But don't leave the poor buggers standing there."

The Doctor briefly caught the Duplicate's hand as he let out an almost inaudible whimper.

"It's only those Smith brothers to see your grandfather," Sylvia explained. "I'll just…"

Donna appeared at the door and peered out at them. "Let them in then! What's the matter with you, Mum?" she admonished her. She then brightly smiled at the Doctors. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," they answered in unison, and stepped into the house.

Sylvia's scowl stayed on her face, but she ushered them in.

"Can we have a quiet word with Donna, please Mrs Noble," the Doctor asked as he followed her towards the kitchen diner.

She gawped at him for a few seconds. "Are you sure you won't harm her?" she wondered suspiciously.

"On our honour!" the Duplicate vowed.

His beseeching look swung her decision, and she reluctantly agreed, "Go on then. But give me a shout if I'm needed. I'll be upstairs."

Donna turned in the kitchen, kettle in hand, to find herself being contemplated by two identical men standing right in front of her. Except something within her knew they weren't identical at all beneath the surface. "Do you still take two sugars?" she asked before thinking. That earned her beaming smiles and confirmation.

"How have you been feeling?" the Doctor asked, hoping it sounded like a normal polite question rather than a genuinely worried query.

"Oh, you know; fine," she tried answering, and then noticed they didn't believe her and amended her reply. "Not so great, to be honest. I've not felt right for weeks. First I had massive headaches, then a bout of food poisoning that won't go away, but the constant fatigue has been a killer. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said I was…" The word 'pregnant' hung heavily in the air as she stared wide-eyed at them. "You know something, don't you?!" she accused them.

"Well..." The Doctor shared a guilty look with the Duplicate. "That's why we are here. You might have something of mine."

"What do you mean?" she queried, as panic threatened to engulf her. "What did I take… or did you take it from me."

"Tell her," the Duplicate begged him.

The Doctor nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I admit that I took something precious from you, and we accidentally gave you something in return."

"He doesn't mean he assaulted you, Donna," the Duplicate leapt forward to console her by placing a hand on her arm. "Or passed on a disease."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" she wondered as she looked first at his hand resting on her arm, and then into his face. Something was emanating from him, pulsing through her body at his touch. It was so familiar, if she could only grasp hold of the memory. His eyes seemed to be able to see her very soul.

"Because it's me, Donna," he breathily supplied.

A name came to her lips, and she stuttered out, "Earthman?"

He fervently nodded. "Yes, and do you know who he is?" He indicated his head towards the Doctor.

"I don't think…," she began to deny; but she did know him. She knew him very well. "Spaceman, what's going on?"

"We're here to help you," the Doctor stepped forward to say as he placed his hand on her other arm. "We've come back for you."

They both trailed their fingertips up her arm and onto her face, landing on her temple. A faint glow passed between the three of them, swirling into a circular pattern before dissipating into her stomach.

She looked down where their other hands rested on her hips, not feeling the usual response of wanting them to stop manhandling her body. "I'm pregnant," she whispered in disbelief. "He'll be a little Time Lord."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor instantly apologised.

"Don't be," she reassured him. "I'm not. In fact, I'm ecstatic!"

"Then you'll come back with us?" the Duplicate asked with glee.

"Try stopping me," she declared.

"Erm… Donna, there's just one problem. What do we tell your mother?" the Doctor cautiously enquired.

"We tell her the truth; well, sort of. She doesn't have to know everything. Like she doesn't need to know about you two." She smiled at him conspiratorially. "But you're the dad, I'm the mum, and there'll be the three of us to look after him when he's born."

"She'll kill me!" he stated in horror.

The Duplicate impishly giggled and got glared at for his troubles.

Donna fondly caressed the Doctor's sideburn. "We can bring up the marriage thing if you like, or we can say you are a donor dad. Which option would you prefer?"

"I erm…" The Doctor stood stunned as the possibilities whirled around his head.

"She does know your name," the Duplicate pointed out helpfully. "That makes you married in all the places where it matters most. And she still has the wedding ring come biodamper." He then screwed his face up in thought. "Unless you want me to say all that? I don't mind."

"Ain't you sweet!" Donna enthused; and grabbed him to kiss his cheek. "Well, Timeboy? What's it to be?"

"I think it should be me that says it," the Doctor said decisively.

"Says what exactly?!"

They turned to see Sylvia now standing a few feet away; her peeved posture could turn nasty at any moment.

The Doctor double checked that her axe was nowhere near in sight and then gulped nervously. "The thing is, Mrs Noble, that we've come back to collect my wife now that we know she'll be okay."

"Wife? I never knew you had a wife, Doctor," Sylvia sneered. "Been hiding her away while you ran about sniffing around my daughter like some dog?"

"Mum," Donna uttered in warning.

"He's got a tongue in his head; let him tell me," Sylvia retorted.

The Doctor deliberately reached out and took Donna's hand tenderly within his own. "Your daughter is brilliant, and I'd rather not live without her; that's why we came back to get her and give our child the best start in life."

"Hang on, you almost make it sound like Donna is your wife and she's pregnant," Sylvia unhappily reasoned out.

Both the Doctor and the Duplicate smugly grinned in her direction; pleased when she faltered.

"Due in about thirty weeks," the Doctor arrogantly stated. He then turned to Donna and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Why don't you go and pack a few of your things for us to take? We can buy anything you miss on our next trip."

Her returning smile shone with gratitude. "I won't be long," she told him as calmly as she could. Inside she wanted to squee with delight, but she held it in until she reached her bedroom.

Both the Doctor and the Duplicate sat themselves down in an armchair. "About this tea...," the Doctor began to ask as Sylvia recovered some of her composure, "is there any chance of a biscuit?"

"Ooh, yes please!" the Duplicate enthused, and gave her his sweetest smile. "Donna said you always have the best."

"Well, I suppose I do," Sylvia managed to boast, and raced off to entertain her newly acquired son-in-law with food and drink.

When Donna arrived back in the lounge with a suitcase she was shocked to see tea, cake, biscuits and sandwiches were being consumed. "What brought this on?" she wondered with open amusement.

"I've got to make sure you're well looked after now," Sylvia defended herself as she handed the Doctor a second cup of tea. "And these are two strapping lads you've got."

"You could say that," Donna agreed as she saw them wolf down copious amounts of food. This wasn't fair! They were doing all the eating and she was the one that'd end up putting on weight.

But as she watched them fall over themselves to be nice to her mother, and the resultant fawning in return, she decided that perhaps it would be worth it after all. Travelling back in the TARDIS, a yearned for baby on the way, two blokes willing to do her bidding, and to top it, her mother was being nice about it all. Who said miracles couldn't happen? Yes, Donna sat back with her plate of sandwiches feeling very happy indeed. She could hardly wait to get started on this new chapter in her life.


	3. The New Duplicate

**Warning:** there is a reference to a Tencestuous relationship.  
**Prompt:** Aftermath of Donna giving birth to Duplicate #2. It'd be a short sequel to your TenCest fic.

**Summary:** the Doctors and Donna greet their new addition.

**A/N:** this was written as a gift for** tkelparis**.

* * *

**The Sequel:**

**The New Duplicate**

.

The Doctor sat wondering how they had come to this. He had become Spaceman, whereas his duplicate had been renamed Earthman. For some reason it hadn't annoyed him in the slightest when Donna had taken to calling them by these names; and his duplicate seemed reasonably happy about it too. Who would have guessed?

He looked over to where Donna lay sleeping, shifting every now and again while her body healed. This time her body wasn't coping with the after effects of a metacrisis, but from the miracle of birth. Next to her, in a small mobile crib, was their son. Their son! He almost wanted to pinch himself in glee to prove he wasn't dreaming.

"How are we doing?" Earthman softly asked from the doorway as he peered in. "Still sleeping?"

"Yes. It'll be a while yet," the Doctor replied. "That was a lot to get over."

Earthman smiled a teasing smile at him. "With a head as large as yours to cope with, she'll need to sleep for a week."

"Oi! Be nice! That's my son you're talking about," the Doctor complained.

"Our son, Spaceman" Earthman corrected as he entered the room properly to peek at the tiny infant. He couldn't resist stretching out a finger to grasp his teeny hand. "I had a part to play in his creation. Didn't I, munchkin?" he crooned the last bit to the baby.

"Are you arguing he has, in essence, three parents?" the Doctor tried to clarify.

Earthman snorted his scorn. "Of course I'm saying that; and Donna would agree with me."

"Well, Donna tends to agree with everything you say," the Doctor petulantly stated.

"Jealous!" Earthman chided him before gazing down again. "He really is beautiful. I can't explain how I feel right this moment."

"Narcissistic," Donna muttered from the bed. "You're calling yourself beautiful, you prawn."

"Oh, I suppose I am," he reluctantly admitted, and blushed. "Except I'm saying he's beautiful, and I'm just a silly old…"

"Loveable and adorable bloke," Donna finished for him. "And you're not that old. He is!"

"Not so much of the old, thank you very much," the Doctor stood up to join his duplicate by the crib. There was just something about the child that was irresistible.

"I suppose if we only take this incarnation into account then you're not very old either; which would make me ancient in comparison!" she realised with a wail.

"Baby blues, Spaceman," Earthman explained quietly before wrapping a comforting arm around Donna's shoulders. "No no no, Donna. By the same logic you are the youngest of us three since you became something new with the metacrisis. Only Junior here is younger."

"Am I?" she instantly asked the Doctor for confirmation.

"Oh definitely," he happily agreed. "Me and him are joint old fogies here." It was no good, he had to lift the sleeping baby up into his arms. "And as for this little fella, we have got to find him a name. Any thoughts now that you've got Brad Pitt and David Beckham out of your system?"

"I'm tempted to call him Kitten Kong, since he makes all those squeaking sounds. Don't worry, I won't," she hurriedly added when she saw the shocked look on their faces. "He looks more like a puppy. I had a few possible names worked out in my head, but now that he's here, they don't seem appropriate."

"There's no hurry," the Doctor consoled her as he handed the baby into her eager arms. The baby had begun to snuffle in his hunger, as he sought food. "We'll just take our time choosing."

"As long as we have a name when we show him off to Mum, then that'll be fine," Donna commented.

"Do we have to show her?" the Doctor anxiously wondered.

"Do we…? Listen to him, Earthman!"

"I know! You'd think he could handle Mum by now," he replied. "Whole Dalek empires, and he's frightened of Sylvia Noble."

"To be fair, Mum is scarier than a Dalek," Donna pointed out. "That tongue can give you a lashing at fifty paces and leaves a dent in your ego to last a lifetime."

"I don't think she deserves to see him," the Doctor noted.

"Wilf does," Earthman reminded him.

"Yes, he does. That means we'll have to go," the Doctor sadly agreed. "Can't be helped, I suppose."

"You can also show him off to Jack and Sarah Jane, Spaceman," Donna told him.

His face lit up. "Oh yes! In fact we can do that straight away. We can call in, have ourselves a little 'welcome to the world' party and still get back in time to miss your mum… I mean, catch your mum," he proclaimed happily. "I'll go and set the coordinates this very minute!"

With a hop, skip and jump, he raced away to the console room, leaving Earthman and Donna still sitting on the bed.

"He doesn't change, does he?"

"About that," Donna began to say. "When should we remind him that he needs to put some actual clothes on after diving about in the birthing pool?"

Earthman laughed. "I dunno about you, but I was enjoying the show!"

"Cheeky boy!" she giggled, and swatted at his arm. "You don't want him getting frostbite anywhere important."

They shared a mischievous grin. "I'll get right onto it." He stood up and then thought to ask, "Are you up to seeing some visitors yet?"

She banged her chest playfully. "I'm as strong as an ox, and I'm sure you'd rescue me if it becomes too much."

"I'll always rescue you, Donna," he answered sincerely. "Do you mind if I go and deal with him?" He waved a thumb towards wherever the Doctor was at that moment.

"No. Go and distract him before we land so that he gets his bloody suit back on. All that pale flesh was blinding me," she joked.

As he reached the doorframe, he turned and graced her with a beautiful smile. "Congratulations, Donna. I can't tell you how proud I am. I love you."

She wiped at her eyes. "Don't set me off! I love you too, dad."

Laying back on her pillow she heard him whistle happily as he strode proudly down the corridor. He may be an idiot, but he was her idiot. And they'd given her the greatest gift in the universe.


	4. The Introduction

**A/N:** sorry it's taken so long to update this in order to finish it, but my muse has been totally distracted elsewhere

* * *

**Part 3 – The Introduction**

.  
In next to no time the Doctor rushed back in, fully clothed in his favourite brown pin-striped suit. "Sorry about the whole… erm… nude thing, Donna," he stammered his apology.

"No problem, Spaceman," she cheerily replied. It amused her that he was so flustered. Then again, it had only been Earthman that had flashed her before. The Doctor tended to be more private in that respect, unless totally distracted, of course. Funny how having Earthman around managed to do that to him.

* * *

As she washed and dressed to go and visit Sarah Jane's home, Donna found she was becoming increasingly flustered as her brain refused to work. Where had she put the biodamper? She knew she had put it somewhere safe. "Spaceman! Have you seen my ring?" she yelled out of her bedroom door.

Earthman popped his head around the door frame. "Didn't you leave it by the kitchen sink?"

"Oh yes," she answered, holding her head briefly. "I seem to be losing it a bit. Where is he, anyway?"

"Where do you think?" he asked in return, whimsically. "He's done nothing but hold the baby since he got dressed. Anybody would think he's proud or something."

Her smile beamed back at him. "There's nothing like a proud dad."

"And so he should be. You produced a beautiful baby boy, Donna," he gushed.

"I had excellent material to start with," she fondly told him as she gave in to her need to caress his cheek. "You turned out pretty beautiful too."

He blushed and averted his gaze modestly. "Well, I try," he stammered; and was delighted when she laughed.

"Where are we going to first? Do you know?" she queried.

He brightened then. "Yes, Jack happens to be visiting London, so we're meeting both him and Sarah Jane at Mum's," he supplied.

"Thank God for that! That's less running about for me. Did you finish making our present for Jack?" she hastily whispered. "I don't want him to go without a Vortex Manipulator for much longer."

"It's okay," he whispered back. He cast a glance around and then patted his pocket. "I've got it in here. Don't worry; we'll make sure he's safe."

"Good," she sighed with relief. "Let's go collect our boy… and the baby."

They both giggled together at the joke.

* * *

"Now remember, Donna," the Doctor warned her as they headed down the ramp, "you are not to lift a thing, walk about for long, feel any pain or get over tired. Any problem, you let us know immediately."

Inevitably she rolled her eyes at him, just as he had expected her to do. "Yes, Spaceman. Now open the bloody doors so that we can get on with it!"

He double checked that Earthman had the changing bag slung over his shoulder as he bent to picked up the baby carrier with its precious occupant. "Come on, gorgeous," he cooed to the baby and adjusted the shawl that surrounded him. "Let's go and introduce you to everyone."

Earthman took hold of Donna's hand to wrap it possessively around his arm. "Our first act as new parents!" He grinned at her with glee. "Do you think they'll have cake?"

"If you're lucky," she replied. "But if they haven't I'll make you one as soon as I can."

He instantly kissed her cheek. "That's why I love you."

"Geroff! I'll think you like me at this rate," she blustered; and let him lead her out of the TARDIS.

* * *

Donna sat back in the comfortable cushions and watched the Doctor proudly showing off his son to everyone. There had been a fluttering of Sylvia's net curtains, gasps of delight and shouts of "They're here!" when they had approached the front door before they entered Donna's former home.

They'd found Sarah Jane and Jack already there, waiting anxiously for them to arrive, abandoning their cups of tea in their eagerness. It had felt like they were entering on their own red carpet. Soon the baby was totally surrounded by adults kneeling on the living room carpet or sitting on the edge of their seats, all desperate to pull him up out of the baby carrier and into their arms.

"Ooh Donna, he's beautiful!" Sylvia sighed happily as she practically melted at the sight of her grandson. "Look Dad! Look at his long eyelashes and mop of dark hair. Who do you think he takes after?"

Wilf eagerly peered closer. "I'd say he's just like his dad with his colouring, but we'll have to see what colour his eyes are when he wakes up."

To Sylvia's delight, the Doctor told her, "You can pick him up if you like."

"Are you sure?" she asked but didn't wait to bend down and lift the baby up.

There was lots of "Aw!" going on whilst everyone looked enviously on.

"I don't want to pass on any of my germs to him," Sylvia continued as she gazed lovingly down at the baby. "I can't believe I'm finally a grandmother!"

"He's safe; he's benefiting from Donna's immunity at the moment," the Doctor appeased her.

"So she's breastfeeding," Sylvia remarked, and shot Donna a glance. "I bet she doesn't last doing that. She never could stick with anything for long. Oh look at his little precious fingers! You'll have to get him scratch mitts," she said, aiming the last bit towards her daughter. "And I hope you've got plenty of babygrows because you can never have enough; although I'm not sure white was a sensible colour to completely dress him in. No one will be sure if he's a boy or a girl."

A scowl appeared on both the Doctor and Earthman's faces whilst Donna tried her hardest to ignore her mother's criticism. Unfortunately she was out of practise.

"I'll dress him all in mint in the future then," Donna retorted. "Or pink," she muttered to herself rebelliously.

"How will that help?" Sylvia wondered as she continued to snuggle her grandson close and kept her attention on him.

Wanting to distract Sylvia away, Wilf declared, "I suppose I'd better get the kettle on, and then we can wet the baby's head."

"What?!" the Doctor cried out in alarm.

"He means we'll have a drink to toast the baby's arrival, you prawn," Donna spoke up to explain, and the Doctor sagged in relief while Sarah Jane knowingly laughed.

"It's normal to have a glass of sherry or something stronger," Sarah Jane informed him.

"Oh," he merely replied, whilst thinking what a strange custom it was.

"I'd better come and help you, Dad," Sylvia decided. Knowing her father he'd pick out the wrong glasses, let alone open the wrong bottle, and show her up. "There's cake to be cut up, sandwiches to be put out and salad in the fridge too." She then turned to give the baby back to the Doctor before scurrying off into the kitchen.

The other two guests saw this as their chance to become better acquainted with the new baby and pressed forward. In fact they were itching to hold him. It wasn't every day that you got to see a Time Baby, let alone a brand new one.

The baby snuffled, so the Doctor gently turned him within his grasp to gaze directly at his face. "Come on, sleepy head. There are people here who want to say hello to you."

Earthman gave a cough. "They might want to give him a cuddle too if you ever let go of him," he teased.

"It's a new love affair. He's always like this when he discovers a different life form," Donna remarked.

"Oi!" both Doctors exclaimed, making the others giggle.

Sarah Jane couldn't get over the fact the Doctor was a new father, and how well he was coping with the situation; much better then she would have done. This was a new side to him. She had not personally had many opportunities to get acquainted with babies. "He has every reason to be besotted," she argued. As she then purred at the baby held safely within the Doctor's hands, she asked, "Have you thought of any possible names yet, Doctor? Donna?"

Sensing that all eyes were suddenly on her, Donna cautiously answered, "I was thinking of 'Kieran' or 'Bryce'. Spelt the B-R-Y-C-E way." When she then received a few puzzled looks, she added, "It means beam of light, or son of a nobleman. And I was thinking that we could perhaps have 'Irving' as his middle name."

Everyone except Earthman wondered why the Doctor paled at such an old fashioned name. After all, old names were coming back into vogue.

"Can we talk about this later, please?" the Doctor softly asked. It didn't quite gain the reaction he was expecting.

"I'm sorry! I knew I should have gone with 'Jonathan'," Donna said as she dissolved, then burst into tears, and hid her face within her hands.

"Donna!" Earthman cried out in anguish as he rushed to console her, wrapping his long arms around her shoulders to pull her closer as he cooed sweet murmurings into her hair.

Horrified, the Doctor placed the baby in Sarah Jane's hesitant arms before he too sought to comfort Donna. He rushed to kneel down before her and joined the hug. "I understand," he crooned, and kissed her cheek. "It's all a bit much for you. We'll take you home."

"You don't have to; I don't want to be a burden," Donna sobbed beneath the two men.

"It's natural to get upset after the day you've had," Jack sympathised. When Sarah Jane eyed him curiously, he admitted, "I've been a father so I've been through this." He then stretched out to take hold of the baby's finger. "My, he is a good looking baby! He'll break some hearts when he is older."

"Have a hold of him Jack," Donna offered as she wiped at her eyes, and smiled as the two men holding her tried several antics to make her do so. "These two will get plenty of time to monopolise him later, so don't worry about them."

Jack eagerly took the baby from Sarah Jane, much to her relief, and held him lovingly; gently rocking him to and fro. "Hello baby! I'm Uncle Jack," he fondly said, enjoying every second of this opportunity. "Aren't you precious? I can't wait until you are older and I can show you how to run rings around Daddy. Just think of all the fun we'll have."

"Jack!" the Doctor warned as Donna giggled.

Jack merely grinned cheekily back in defiance and carried on talking to the baby. "No doubt you'll get your own back on me too by driving me crazy with questions, about everything and anything."

"Does that mean you are offering to babysit?" Earthman asked, to the Doctor's amusement.

"Only if you are trying to produce another little godchild for me," Jack shot back instantly.

"Oi! Give us a chance to get over this one!" Donna griped. "I dunno. That is bloody typical of a bloke to suggest another pregnancy within hours of giving birth."

But Jack was pleased to see both the Doctor and the Duplicate blush at the thought and release their tight hold on Donna.

"Yes, well, I'm sure we could consider it," the Doctor blustered.

"I think it would be brilliant for us to have another one, when you're ready, Donna," Earthman approved. "Just think, the next one could be beautifully ginger like you. Oh yes!" he exclaimed, warming up to his subject. "Can you imagine her in her little white socks, holding her big brother's hand as they race around the TARDIS?"

"Actually, I can," Donna agreed. "Although I think she's likely to be a bit of a tomboy instead of keeping to all the pink frilly stuff."

"Maybe," he grinned, "but she'll be a little cracker! I can hardly wait to see her."

"There is one problem," Donna pointed out.

The two men in her life looked at her with the same puzzled expression, halted from drifting into their happy thoughts of ginger Time Tots.

"We have to erm…" She risked a glance at Jack and saw he was silently enjoying their predicament immensely. "We have to arrange the conception."

"Oh!" Sarah Jane blurted out, and blushed. "You've got two candidates to choose from. That'll be a bit awkward."

Both Earthman and the Doctor had shot Donna a 'did you have to?' warning look.

"That can all be sorted out later," the Doctor firmly stated. "Now where is Wilf with this drink?" He got up from where he had sat by Donna and went to investigate.

"You're a natural, Jack," Donna commented to Jack as he continued to coo at the baby; changing the subject, to the relief of everyone.

"I'm rubbish with babies," Sarah Jane announced with dismay. "I didn't even think I'd be able to cope with Luke until he sort of happened."

"I'm sure that's not true," Earthman said to console her, and gained a thankful smile.

"Tea's ready!" Sylvia announced from the direction of the kitchen. "So if you could all come through and sit up at the table we can begin."

Earthman politely offered his arm for Sarah Jane to take and then he escorted her out of the room.

There was the start of a hungry snuffle from the baby that Jack recognised, so he took the baby over to Donna and sat down to hand him gently into her waiting arms. He then saw his chance to ask his burning questions. Whispering low, he asked, "What exactly are the sleeping arrangements between you three? Do you have constant company or do those two exclude you?"

Now that they were alone, Donna felt she could confide in him a little bit since he'd understand perfectly. "Earthman comes into me when the Doctor gets up and leaves him on his own. So I get a cuddle from him, and normally a couple of hours later Spaceman comes in. I end up squashed between them, but it's nice. They don't let me feel left out," she answered in quiet tones.

"So they erm…" Jack suddenly halted his questioning when the Doctor appeared and hovered over them.

"Go and have some cake, Jack, and leave Donna to feed our little one." He could tell she was anxious about doing so in front of anyone else and stood determinedly waiting for Jack to leave.

Jack obediently made his way into the kitchenette, leaving the Doctor and Donna alone. Waiting until he had definitely gone, Donna then offered the baby her breast and the Doctor knelt so that his body shielded her from any casual viewers from the doorway. "Can you feed him okay?" he softly asked, giving her hand a tender caress.

"I think so," she answered in gratitude. He was always so caring and thoughtful; when he put his mind to it.

They both watched their baby take his feed with hungry enthusiasm. "I suppose he really is a Timeboy," the Doctor commented, and couldn't resist touching the baby's soft cheek.

"Perhaps I'll refer to him as Mini Dee," Donna considered, and they both chuckled together.

"About this second baby," he began, placing a hand on her knee as he did so. "I know we haven't even decided on a name for this one yet, however, I'm willing to try when you are; but I don't want to rush anything."

She smiled gently. "I know; and thank you. Give us a chance to get over having this one first before you start your experiments on me, eh? It's taken a fair bit out of me and I'll take a while to recover." They shared a brief kiss.

"Aye aye! They're at it already, Sylvia!" Wilf exclaimed with glee from the doorway, and then instantly felt guilty for interrupting them. "I came to say that it's all waiting on the kitchen table when you are both ready."

"Thank you, Wilf," the Doctor answered as pleasantly as he could. "We're just waiting for the baby to finish feeding."

"Rightio! I'll leave you to it," Wilf stated with some embarrassment, and then left them alone as soon as he could.

"Doctor, I'm truly sorry about the Irving bit," Donna sadly apologised. "It's just… I thought it would be nice to have something of your brother's rather than go the obvious route with Dad's name."

The Doctor tenderly kissed her again as he answered, "It's a lovely thought; really it is. Thank you. But I need to consider it more closely."

"Are you trying to make Earthman jealous?" she asked, and the Doctor laughed.

"You know very well that it doesn't work like that," he assured her. "You're still my number one girl."

"Girl!" she scoffed.

"Okay, woman," he amended, grinning. "I know I don't say this enough, especially considering you're my wife, but I love you, Donna Noble. Thank you for giving me so much to love in my life."

"You mean the two duplicates, and I didn't do much beyond touch a jar," she modestly insisted.

"I also mean you," he whispered. "I love _you_," he emphasised, "with your brightness, your friendship, your compassion, your unconditional love… I just couldn't have done it without you. I'm not sure you'll ever know how much you've healed me, or how much you mean to me."

"Come here, you softy," she demanded, and kissed him with such sweet tenderness.

"Are you two trying to make me jealous?" Earthman asked with some amusement when he joined them.

"No," the Doctor replied, and double checked that Sylvia or Wilf weren't in the vicinity before very briefly kissing Earthman too.

Earthman blushed.

"Not in front of the baby," Donna joked. When they gave her a joint mock exasperated look, she added, "It's alright, I'm not jealous. Okay, perhaps I am a little bit. Only I could end up with sort of two husbands and neither of them are interested in me."

"That's not true!" Earthman protested, and took the baby from her arms to allow her to cover herself up again. He then placed the baby on his shoulder and began to wind him with gentle pats. "I love this bit," he told her with an ecstatic grin on his face.

"You won't be so pleased when he is sick all down you," she warned him. She then fished out a tissue and handed it to him. "You'd better take this just in case."

"Oops!" the Doctor exclaimed as it proved to be too late. "You've got a little something on you," he pointed out to Earthman with far too much glee in the circumstances.

They both tackled clearing up the spillage and then grinned fondly at the baby held safely in Earthman's arms. "No, you can't have him back yet," he told the Doctor sternly. "It's _my_ turn."

"Boys and their toys," Donna drily commented as she hauled herself up out of her seat. "I'll leave you two to check his nappy whilst I go and eat. There's a cup of tea with my name on it somewhere. I dunno about you, but I'm gasping."

"You go and eat, love. We'll be through in a minute," the Doctor told her. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," she insisted as she wobbled slightly through the door.

"Is she fine?" Earthman asked anxiously.

"Of course she is. She's Donna, after all. She makes everything fine," the Doctor reassured them both.

Earthman did not look too convinced. "I need to know that she is."

"She will be." The Doctor caressed his cheek with a tender touch. He was shocked when Earthman grabbed his fingers.

"And what about future children? Will we get them?" he wondered in a whisper. All he gained was a knowing smile. "Don't you dare say 'spoilers'!" he warned.

"Oh my precious Earth boy," the Doctor crooned. "Why would I want to spoil so many wonderful things to come for you? For all of us?"

"Then I'll get my little girl?" Earthman sought to confirm.

There was a happy nod in return. "Now let's enjoy this miracle of ours, and go and celebrate him being here."

Tears threatened to well up in Earthman's eyes. "This is bloody brilliant, you know."

"Oh I know," the Doctor agreed.

"Are you two coming or what?!" Donna could be heard to yell out. "If I'm going to miss out on drinking alcohol the least you can do is bring me my baby!"

"Yes, dear!" the Doctor called back, and they shared a delighted smirk. This could only get better for them.


End file.
